


Cracked Road

by SC1995



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC1995/pseuds/SC1995
Summary: Alex Danvers isn't one to trust just anyone. Lena Luthor isn't one to expect happiness to find her. They both have a lot to learn about the art of love and the art of life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue chapter. I'm just putting it out there to see what readers think and if enough of you want me to continue, I will!
> 
> I have a lot of this done already because I find writing to be stress relieving but please let me know if I should continue posting.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supercorp is my ship, but this rare pare has found it's way into my heart.

 

 

Alex hates seeing her sister cry. Scratch that. Alex absolutely _loathes_ seeing her sister cry. So, when she gets to Kara’s apartment to find her too-perfect-for-this-world sister in tears, Alex is immediately on guard.

 

She had come for their weekly Tuesday Sister Night, equipped with an abundance of Chinese take-out and beer. She planned on venting to Kara about Maggie and their recent break-up. Now, it seems, their plans are going to shift a bit.

 

She has to basically pull answers out of Kara, but from what little she understands: It has something to do with _that_ Luthor. She stays with her sister until the blonde drifts off to sleep.

 

And that’s how Alex finds herself riding the elevator to the top floor of L-Corp at 11:30 PM that night. She told Kara she was going home to get some sleep, but there’s not a chance that Alex is going home without confronting the CEO for whatever she did to her sister.

 

She steps off the elevator and notes the emptiness of the top floor. Lena must have sent her workers home, while she stayed.

 

She strides into the CEO’s office and crosses her arms, glaring at the woman.

 

Lena looks up at her with red, bloodshot eyes that immediately widen at the sight of Kara’s sister standing in front of her, looking like she wants her dead.

 

Alex notes the mostly empty bottle of scotch sitting on the Luthor’s desk as she walks further into the office.

 

“Agent Danvers, I-“

 

“Shut up, Luthor.” Alex cuts her off. Lena tries to hide the flinch that comes with hearing her last name thrown at her in that tone. Alex sees it.

 

“Agent Danvers, I assure you, whatever you think I did-“ She’s cut off.

 

“Why did I find my sister in her apartment crying and mumbling something about _you_?” She asks, as she approaches the shorter woman, who stands up and takes a few steps away.

 

Lena backs away from the intimidating Danvers until her back hits the wall. Alex finally reaches her and uncrosses her arms, only to bring a hand to bunch up the front of Lena’s shirt to hold her in place. Alex watches as the younger woman’s breath hitches in her throat and her body trembles.

 

“I don’t-I didn’t do anything. She was here…and she told me she couldn’t see me anymore. I-I don’t know what I did wrong.” Her voice wavers, something Alex doesn’t remember ever hearing from the usually unbothered Luthor.

 

Alex takes her hand away from the woman quickly and takes a step back to give her some space to move if she wishes.

 

“She did what?” Alex asks, completely confused. Kara has always wanted nothing more than to be Lena’s friend and now she doesn’t want to see her anymore?

 

Lena shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. You should go talk to your sister.”

 

“No, Luthor. I’m here now, I want you to tell me what happened.” Alex snaps, stepping forward to tower over the Luthor, who’s much shorter than she normally is without her heels on. Lena flinches at the tone, before Alex watches the cold demeaner, that she’s much more used to, come over the other woman.

 

“Or what? You’re going to hit me?” Lena asks, easily. She smirks a bit, but Alex sees the slight fear in the woman’s posture, leading her into stepping back again, deflating.

 

“I’d never hit you.” She says, softly. She’s fiercely protective of Kara and she absolutely came to intimidate Lena, but she’d never actually harm her.

 

Some of the tension releases from Lena’s body, but she’s still clearly on guard. She brushes past Alex and pours herself the last bit of scotch left in the bottle, downing it in one long gulp.

 

“So, what do you want to know, Agent?” She asks, pointedly. She turns to face Alex, leaning herself back on her desk.

 

Alex takes a few steps closer to the CEO, but leaves a few feet of space between them.

 

“I’m just trying to figure out what happened. I went to Kara’s tonight for sister night and she was crying over you. I just assumed…” She trails off.

 

“You assumed I hurt her.” Lena raises her eyebrows, knowingly, before shooting a hard glare towards the agent.

 

“Listen, Luthor, I don’t know you. All I know is of your family and you can see why I’d be hesitant to trust you with my sister.”

 

Lena shakes her head and looks down. She’s used to this, the judgement that comes with being a Luthor. She’d just hoped that after all she’d done to help Supergirl, to help Alex specifically, she’d be given the benefit of the doubt.

 

“While this has been _lovely_ , Agent Danvers, I believe this conversation is over.”

 

Lena’s turned cold again. Alex sighs, but nods. She doesn’t want to force herself upon the Luthor, she’d just wanted to try and get some clarity on why her sister is having a breakdown.

 

Alex doesn’t say anything else as she turns and leaves the CEO’s office to head back to Kara’s apartment. Maybe some donuts will cheer up the bubbly reporter and she can figure out what the hell her sister did to Lena Luthor.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates definitely won't be a consistent thing, but I had this one ready.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

 

 

Alex never did get to have donuts with Kara the next morning. It was around 5 AM when she got a call from J’onn to get Supergirl up and get to the DEO as soon as possible.

 

Kara flew them both there quickly and the look on J’onn’s face when they walked in immediately let Alex know she was in for a long day of work.

 

“Lena Luthor is missing. L-Corp cameras caught two CADMUS goons and Lillian Luthor getting off the elevator on the top floor at 1 o’clock. Then…well, you should just come watch the footage.”

 

The three of them sat in the control room and watched as Lena tried to fight off the men that had her gripped by the arms, as they dragged her back into the elevator. The screen changed to a different camera and when they stepped off the elevator on the first floor, Lena was unconscious, her head dangling in front of her. They dragged her through the lobby, trailed by a stone-faced Lillian Luthor.

 

Alex felt a pit settle in her stomach. She was there with Lena less than two hours before Lena was kidnapped. ‘I should have stayed’ she thinks.

 

As she opens her mouth to start asking more questions, Kara is already through the front doors of the building and flying towards L-Corp.

 

“Kara!” She yells, as she watches the red and blue spot get smaller and smaller. J’onn sighs.

 

“We have to be right behind her. We need to see if anything was left behind in her office. Winn is trying to hack into CADMUS’ system to see if there’s any hint on where they could have taken her, but he’s completely blocked out. Guardian is out protecting the city while we try and find Lena.”

 

With that, Alex clutches onto J’onn before they take off after Kara.

 

“I’m in her office. I broke through the balcony door, hopefully Lena will forgive me. I’ll have to get it replaced again.” They hear Kara come through the comm.

 

“Supergirl, get out of there, we don’t know what’s happening yet and it’d be safer if Agent Danvers and I went in first.”

 

“No, I’m already up here and there’s a note on her de-“ She’s cut off by the loud sound of gun shots. Alex tenses.

 

“Get us there faster, J’onn.”

 

“I-Kryptonite. Kryptonite bullets.” Kara grits out through the pain.

 

The pair finally make it to the top floor and J’onn doesn’t hesitate before grabbing Kara and flying quickly back to the DEO to get her medical attention, while Alex stays back and draws her weapon. When no more shots come, she puts her hands on her knees and takes in a deep, shaky breath.

 

She knows it was bad. She sees the puddle of blood left behind from her sister. She saw the look on J’onn’s face when he picked her up.

 

“How is she?” The older Danvers asks, hesitantly, through her earpiece.

 

“She’s going into surgery. She’ll pull through. It’s just us now, Agent Danvers. I need you to be focused. Are you gonna be able to do that?”

 

Alex thinks over what J’onn said. She knows what her sister would want her to do and that’s to save Lena from whatever kind of cruel torture they’re putting her through.

 

“I can do it. There’s a note here with an address. How quickly can you get back here?”

 

As she finishes the question, she hears boots make contact with the balcony and turns to see J’onn waiting for her.

 

“Get the note, let’s go.”

 

They head back to the DEO and wait for Winn to get the blueprints of the address that was left in Lena’s office.

 

“It’s a warehouse down by the docks. Owned by LuthorCorp. It was Lex’s and he turned over the rights of the building to Lillian.” Winn explains, as he pulls up the blueprints.

 

“How quickly can we get a team together?”

 

\--

 

They have the building surrounded within hours. Alex knows it was far too much time. Anything could have happened to Lena in the twelve hours they’ve had her.

 

J’onn and Alex lead a team of twenty agents into one of two doors, while another team waits outside the other.

 

The warehouse is one large room and in the center of that room sits Lena Luthor. She’s tied to a chair, thick ropes rubbing into her pale skin. She’s gagged, her face bruised and bloody from whatever kind of abuse they performed on her.

 

“Let me.” Alex says to the team, as she approaches the youngest Luthor. Lena looks up at her with wide eyes that are filled with fear and pain. The agent picks up a note that’s sitting on her lap.

 

_Consider this a warning, Supergirl._

 

The writing is scrawled on a piece of paper. Alex furrows her brows, in confusion, but slips the note into her back pocket and focuses on the woman in front of her.

 

“You’re okay. It’s okay.” She coos, as she takes the gag out of her mouth. As soon as it’s removed, Lena sobs in relief.

 

“It’s okay.” Alex says, again, trying to sooth the other woman who goes stone-cold at the sight of so many other people there to witness her vulnerability.

 

“Did they leave?” The agent asks. Lena nods in response and Alex tells the rest of the team to clear out. She knows Lena wouldn’t want more people than necessary to see her like this and if Lillian and the rest of those assholes are gone then there’s no need.

 

Lena hisses in pain as Alex gently removes the ropes that are holding her arms to the chair. Angry red marks are left in their wake and Alex clenches her jaw at the pain she knows the younger woman must be in.

 

“Almost done.” The agent whispers, as she takes out her knife and cuts through the zip tie that’s holding Lena’s hands together behind the chair. She makes quick work of freeing her ankles from their restraints and as soon as Lena is free, Alex kneels in front of her.

 

“Don’t move.” She demands, gently, as she looks over Lena’s face. There doesn’t look to be any broken bones, but she has a large cut from her temple to her eyebrow that’s still leaking blood, a busted bottom lip, and plenty of bruises that can only lead Alex to believe there are more on her body.

 

She brings her finger to the CEO’s chin to get a better look. Lena looks everywhere but at the woman in front of her. There’s dark handprints left on her throat and Alex swallows down bile.

 

“What hurts the most?”

 

Lena looks down to her lap and shakes her head, causing Alex to bring her hand back to her own body.

 

“I’m fine, truly. I should get back to L-Corp. There’s probably a media circus to take care of.”

 

Alex blanks. She doesn’t understand how the woman in front of her is sitting upright right now with her injuries, let alone saying she wants to go back to work.

 

“Luthor, you aren’t going back to work. We’ve kept this whole ordeal out of the media so there’s nothing for you to cover up, okay? You need to let me bring you to the hospital.”

 

“Agent Danvers, I appreciate the offer, but I insist. I’ve survived worse than this. I’d just like to go back to work. Or to my penthouse, if that’s alright.”

 

“It’s not alright, Luthor. If you won’t let me take you to the hospital, then I’m coming back to your place and checking you out. That’s my final offer.”

 

Lena hesitates for a few seconds. “Fine. You can come to my apartment and _check me out_.” She says it in a suggestive way that immediately makes Alex blush.

 

“I-I didn’t mean it like…I just meant-“

 

“I know, Agent. I was joking, don’t have an aneurism.”

 

Alex shakes her head at herself, before standing and offering a hand to Lena, who takes it.

 

The shorter woman grimaces as she gets on her feet. Alex wraps an arm around Lena’s waist to support some of her weight. The two slowly make their way outside, where J’onn has a car waiting for them. Alex helps Lena into the passenger seat and closes her door before approaching J’onn.

 

“I’m shutting my comm off until I have Lena settled. Call my cell when Kara is out of surgery or if something comes up.” She notices a change in J’onn’s face.

 

“Well, Agent Danvers, make sure _Lena_ is well taken care of.” With that, he walks away, leaving a gaping Alex to stare after him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE WARNING CHANGE:
> 
> Alex sees all of Lena's injuries and Lena explains what happened to her so if you're not okay with that content please skip this chapter.

 

 

“Can I get you anything? Water? Bourbon?” Lena offers, as they get into her penthouse. Alex gapes at the sleek design of the place. It doesn’t feel lived in, but it’s beautiful.

 

“No, Ms. Luthor. Just go sit on your very expensive couch while I get everything set up. Where’s your bathroom?”

 

\--

 

Once Alex has her medical kit set up in the bathroom, she leads Lena in from the living room and sits her down on the toilet seat cover.

 

She makes quick work of cleaning the blood off her face, trying to ignore the hisses of pain coming from the younger woman. She knows the pain is inevitable, but she hates that she’s the one who has to do it.

 

“Almost done.” She whispers, as she scrubs the last bit of dry blood off the woman’s cheek. She quickly disinfects and dresses the larger wound on her forehead before moving on.

 

“I need to look at your ribs. Don’t try telling me they’re fine, I saw you holding them earlier. It’ll be easier if I can just take your shirt off.”

 

Lena noticeably stiffens, but she nods. She tries lifting her arms, but after having them held behind her back for so long, they’re in too much pain to lift above her head.

 

“I’ll just cut it off.” Alex grabs the scissors and cuts the shirt up the front, sliding it off Lena’s body.

 

The CEO immediately wraps her arms in front of her stomach that she knows is rolling over the top of her pants. Alex keeps her focus strictly on the task at hand.

 

Lena yelps in pain, when Alex prods at one area of her ribcage.

 

“Shit.” Alex says, softly. “Two broken ribs, Lena. You’re gonna have to go to the hospital to get pain killers at the very least.”

 

“So, I’m Lena now, huh?” Lena smirks.

 

“N-Whatever, Luthor. Take off your pants.” Lena raises an eyebrow at the bluntness, but reaches out for Alex’s help to stand up. Once standing, she covers herself again and allows Alex to unbutton her pants.

 

The agent slowly slips the woman’s pants down her legs, revealing a large amount of bruising that pulls a gasp from Alex. She kneels down and prods at her right knee, which has a significant amount of swelling.

 

“Can you turn around for me, please? Your knee doesn’t look right.” Lena does as she’s asked and clenches her eyes shut when she hears the agent drop whatever it was she was holding.

 

“Jesus, Lena, what did they do to you?” Alex asks, softly. She stands up and brings her hand up to trace at the welts that line Lena’s back causing the shorter woman to stiffen.

“What did they whip you with?”

 

When Lena doesn’t respond, Alex turns her back around to face her. Her own eyes fill with tears when she sees the steady stream of silent tears flowing down the CEO’s cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers. She knows Alex didn’t come here to deal with a crying 24-year-old. She came to help her.

 

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.” The agent reassures her, before slowly bringing her arms around the other woman and pulling her into a soft hug.

 

Lena lets her head fall to the woman’s chest and stifles a sob. Alex holds her until the tear tracks dry on Lena’s face and the trembling stops.

 

“Sit down, sweetie. I’m gonna go find you clothes.” Lena doesn’t mention the term of endearment, but it covers her in a blanket of warmth and safety.

 

She comes back just minutes later with a pair of grey sweatpants that she hasn’t worn in years, along with a black t-shirt.  She helps her dress and then guides her back to the living room.

 

“I appreciate your help, Agent Danvers. I apologize for my breakdown, it won’t happen again. If you ever need anything from me don’t hesit-“

 

“Stop. Firstly, I’m not leaving. Secondly, I think we’re past formalities. Call me Alex. And lastly, don’t ever apologize for crying, okay? You went through a lot today.”

 

Lena doesn’t respond. She watches as Alex makes her way around her kitchen, getting them both some water. She never thought she’d trust the elder Danvers. The woman was always out of reach, but now she sees why Kara loves her so much.

 

Alex finally plops herself down next to Lena on the couch and places the water on the table in front of them.

 

Lena fidgets with her hands, while Alex simply sits there, staring straight ahead of her. She thinks about her sister, how she fearlessly went into that office to try and find clues to save Lena only to be met with kryptonite.

 

“It was a belt.” Alex startles at the voice, before turning to see Lena looking at her hesitantly.

 

“That they hit me with, it was a belt.” She repeats, softly. She brings her eyes back to her fingers that are still fidgeting in her lap. The agent turns her body to face the other woman’s.

 

“What happened, Lena?” Alex asks, softly. Lena takes in a shaky breath.

 

“I was just in my office. I-I was trying to figure out what I did that made Kara hate me and then they stormed inside and grabbed me. I tried fighting them, but they were too big, too strong. Then they must have knocked me out because I don’t remember anything else. I woke up in the warehouse and then-“

 

She cuts herself off and shakes her head, her bottom lip trembling with the effort to not breakdown again. Alex slowly slides closer to the younger woman and places a comforting hand on her knee.

 

“I was forced on my knees, my hands were tied in front of me and mother…my mother. She was standing in front of me and saying these horrible things about me, about Supergirl. She was just filled with so much hatred towards me. And that’s when I felt the belt hit me the first time. One of them was behind me, just lashing out on me while she was telling me how worthless I am.”

 

Alex brings her hand to cover Lena’s, which had been clenched into fists. She looks at her face to see tears falling from green eyes, once again.

 

“And when she was done, she just left. She told the men to do what they wanted with me, but to leave me alive. So, they did. I don’t remember much, it’s all a bit of a blur, but I remember being kicked and punched…choked. And then they tied me to that chair and left me there. I didn’t think anyone was coming for me.”

 

“Come here.” Alex whispers, bringing her arm up and around Lena’s shoulders gently and guiding her to cuddle into her side.

 

“Thank you for saving me.” The CEO whispers. Alex shakes her head.

 

“I didn’t do anything. You’re brave, Lena. You’re braver than I gave you credit for. And you’re better than I gave you credit for. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you from the start. I let my judgement on your family cloud my judgement of you and you didn’t deserve it.”

 

Lena nods into the woman’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

 

Alex wants to disagree. Wants Lena to be mad at her for being just like everyone else. For judging her. But she knows the woman is too forgiving, too good, too understanding to ever be angry at her for it.

 

The sound of Alex’s cell phone ringing breaks the moment and the agent gently slides out of the embrace to answer.

 

“How is she?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time hop after this chapter, so we'll be moving right along.

 

 

Lena listens to Alex’s responses to whoever she’s on the phone with and is immediately concerned. From what she gathers, something happened to Supergirl.

 

When Alex finally hangs up, she turns to see a confused Luthor looking at her with a tilted head and furrowed brows. ‘Cute’ she thinks. Even with a black and blue face, the woman is absolutely stunning.

 

She quickly shakes that thought out of her head.

 

“Is everything okay?” Lena asks, nervously. Alex sighs and sits back down next to Lena.

 

“Before I say anything, just know that Supergirl is fine. She had surgery, but she’s out now and recovering….”

 

Alex explains to Lena the circumstances of Supergirl’s injury. Lena looks at her with a guilt-filled expression on her face.

 

“I’m so sorry, she shouldn’t have tried to save me. None of you should have. More of you could have been hurt because of me.”

 

“Nope. You aren’t doing that. You aren’t taking responsibility for your mother’s actions. Now I’m about to do something that I probably shouldn’t, but…would you like to come with me to see Supergirl?”

 

“I-Yes. Yes, of course.”

 

“You’ll have to sign a bunch of NDAs.” Lena nods, in agreement, before Alex helps her to the car and they head towards the DEO.

 

By the time Lena finishes the paperwork, Alex has already gone and checked on Supergirl.

 

“Follow me.” She states, simply.

 

They walk through a maze of hallways, before coming to a stop outside of the sun room. Through the large glass window, Lena sees Supergirl hooked up to countless machines, laying under the sun lamp.

 

“She hasn’t woken up yet, but we’re expecting her to within the next hour or so.”

 

Lena nods and looks at Alex, who’s looking at Supergirl in concern.

 

“Are you okay?” Lena asks, softly. Alex has spent her time taking care of her, when she should have been with her sister.

 

“I’m fine. Supergirl is recovering well.”

 

“Alex, I know.” The CEO says, pointedly, leaving no question as to what she’s referring to. Alex’s eyes widen, and her eyes snap to Lena’s.

 

“She once told me she flew to my office on a bus. And the glasses don’t change her face, you are aware of that, yes?” Lena states after a few seconds of silence.

 

Alex sighs loudly and shakes her head. She feels tears burning in her eyes. She’s held it together all day, knowing her sister could be dying. Now, it’s finally all catching up to her.

 

Lena reaches out and hesitantly grabs Alex’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Now how are you, really?”

 

Alex laughs humorlessly. “I’ve spent all day thinking my sister was dead, how do you think I am?” She snaps, pulling her hand away from Lena’s. She looks back at her sister, who looks so small in the sun bed.

 

Lena doesn’t respond, but she crosses her arms across her chest, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her body.

 

“Alex…” She trails off, trying to get the agent’s attention. The red head deflates and turns back to Lena.

 

“God, I just…it never gets easier to see her like this, you know?” Her voice wavers and Lena immediately reaches out to pull her into a hug.

 

“I know. But she’s okay. She’ll be awake and ready for dinner in no time.” The CEO jests. Alex lets out a wet laugh and runs her fingers down Lena’s back gently. They stand like that for a few minutes, before Alex gets herself together.

 

“We need to treat those welts. Come with me.” She states, as she pulls away. She tugs Lena along with her to another room with medical supplies.

 

She makes quick work of cleaning the wounds. She makes sure to do it thoroughly, to prevent infection.

 

“You should put ice on when you get home. And take a few days off work. Work at home if you have to, but you need to let yourself heal. I’ll come babysit you if I hear you’ve stepped foot into L-Corp before next week.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to respond, but she’s cut off.

 

“Agent Danvers, Supergirl is awake.” Another agent states, poking her head into the room.

 

Alex quickly makes her way back to the sun room and walks inside to see blue eyes looking up at her, nervously.

 

“Lena?” The blonde asks.

 

“She’s here. She’s okay. Well, not okay. But alive. How are you feeling?”

 

“Hungry.”

 

Alex stifles a laugh, remembering what Lena had said earlier in the night.

 

“We have pizza here. It was just waiting for you to wake up and demolish it.”

 

Alex leans down to place a kiss on her sister’s forehead. “I’ll go get it.” She whispers, before heading back out.

 

She finds Lena standing awkwardly outside the room.

 

“I’m just gonna…” She trails off, motioning towards the direction of the exit. Alex shakes her head.

 

“You should go see her.”

 

“She doesn’t want to see me.” Lena is firm.

 

“She does, Lena. I don’t know what happened, but she loves you. You’re her best friend.”

 

Lena shrugs and looks down. She doesn’t want to stay here like a sad puppy waiting for her best friend to want her. She’d much rather go home and drown herself in alcohol.

 

“I’m gonna go home.” The CEO states, leaving no room for discussion. Alex sighs, but nods.

 

“At least let me give you something for the pain. Wait here.”

 

Alex disappears into a room for a few seconds before returning with a bottle of pain killers. Lena looks at her, curiously.

 

“Working for the government has its perks.” She says as an explanation.

“You can’t drink when you take these, Lena.” She looks pointedly at the woman, who deflates.

 

“Fine.”

 

Alex nods, in acceptance of the answer. She offers her hand to Lena, who takes it, and walks her to the exit.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you? I can just feed Kara and then bring you…” She offers for the third time during their journey to the exit.

 

“I already called a car. Thank you for the offer.”

 

The agent sighs, but nods. Lena tries to pull her hand away to leave, but Alex tugs her back into a hug.

 

“Call me if you need anything, Lena. Even if you need someone to talk to or someone to help you while your recovering. I’m here, okay?”

 

Lena nods against her shoulder and squeezes her a little tighter.

 

“Thank you, Alex. For everything.” She pulls away and walks out of the building before she embarrasses herself.

 

\--

 

Alex watches, in horror, as Kara piles slice after slice of pizza into her mouth.

 

“You are the most disgusting alien I’ve ever met.” She teases. Kara glares at her, but the intimidation factor isn’t there as the blonde has her cheeks stuffed with pizza.

 

When she finally finishes, Alex finally has a chance to ask.

 

“Why are you pushing Lena away?”

 

She watches the blonde stiffen and avoid eye contact.

 

“She’s a Luthor. It isn’t safe for me to be around her.”

 

Alex almost laughs at the absurdity of the comment coming from her sister, but a scoff comes out instead.

 

“Cut the bullshit, Kara. What happened? I found this note on Lena’s lap when we got to her today. Care to explain?”

 

Kara sighs and reads the note, recognition immediately sparking in her eyes.

 

“Oh, Rao.”

 

Alex doesn’t respond, but watches as her sister pieces together whatever is going on in her head.

 

“Lillian came to me last week. She told me that if I ever spoke to Lena again, she’d kill her. I don’t know what her angle was, but she knows I’m Supergirl. Perhaps, she’s trying to get Lena on her side and thinks I’m the reason she’s refusing to comply with CADMUS. So, I went to Lena and told her I couldn’t see her anymore. Lillian must have found out somehow. Oh, Rao, this is all my fault. Lena was hurt because of me. I just-Alex you have to understand, I couldn’t just leave Lena with no explanation. It would have killed her to thin-“

 

Alex finally cuts in.

 

“Woah, Kar. Slow down. Let’s back up. So Lillian threated to kill Lena if you continued seeing her?”

 

Kara nods.

 

“And then you went and told her you couldn’t see her anymore?”

 

Another nod.

 

“So, CADMUS must have had eyes on Lena to know that you went and spoke with her. Then she took Lena and tortured her to make a statement.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen. “Tortured her?” She asks, with a shaky voice.

 

Alex nods, slowly.

“It was bad. But it isn’t your fault. We have to find Lillian. It’s the only way to disband CADMUS and keep you and Lena safe.”

 

Kara blinks to hold in her tears, but nods.

 

“You should talk to Lena. Well, not in person because who knows what Lillian would do if she finds out you’ve met with her again. But maybe a note? I could bring it to her.”

 

“I can’t. She probably hates me.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes. Both her sister and Lena are too stubborn for their own good.

 

“She thinks you hate her, Kara. And in her defense, you are the one who said you can’t see her anymore, so she has more reason to believe you hate her.”

 

Kara takes a few seconds to think it over, before nodding.

“Get me a notepad.”

 

\--

 

Alex waits until morning to bring Lena the note. It was late by the time she left her sister at the DEO. They recommended her to stay in the sun bed overnight just to be sure she’s stable enough to go home and rest for a week or so.

 

She stops at a small coffee shop on the way and gets drinks and breakfast. From her knowledge of the CEO, the woman often skips meals in favor of finishing paperwork or meeting with investors.

 

When Lena opens her door, Alex is immediately concerned. The dark rings under her eyes tells the agent that Lena didn’t sleep well, if at all, last night.

 

“You’re a life saver. I just ran out of coffee grounds.” She says, her tone relieved as she takes the offered cup of caffeine.

 

“Good morning to you too.” The slightly taller woman says, teasingly. Lena rolls her eyes, but guides them to the kitchen. She’s walking a bit better today, but the limp is still quite noticeable and probably will be for a week at the very least.

 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Lena stiffens at the question.

 

Eventually, she shakes her head, deflating. “Nightmares.”

 

Alex understands nightmares all too well. After she was kidnapped, she didn’t sleep well for weeks. Luckily, she had Maggie there to help her through them. Lena is alone.

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

Lena shakes her head again and takes a long gulp of her coffee.

 

“Well, I have something for you.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating today because I won't have time tomorrow or Sunday.

 

 

After that, everything went quiet for a while. The weeks passed and there was no sign of Lillian Luthor or CADMUS.

 

Supergirl was back on her feet and fighting crime within 12 days. She stayed away from Lena, but now there was a mutual understanding of why the separation had to happen, rather than Lena feeling abandoned.

 

Lena gritted her teeth through the week Alex made her stay out of the office, but made it through and entered L-Corp that Monday feeling relaxed.

 

Her wounds were mostly healed now. Her knee no longer bothers her when she walks. The largest cut on her face is almost healed, but can be easily covered with makeup. Her ribs are the only injury that continues to ache a bit. The welts on her back will scar, but they no longer hurt or itch.

 

It’s been two months since the kidnapping and Lena almost feels back to herself. The nightmares continue to keep her awake most nights, but with her body feeling better it’s getting easier to forget what happened.

 

Alex has spent the past two months trying to locate CADMUS. With the hundreds of possible locations of their base, it’s far too difficult to narrow them down without any information of their plans or whereabouts.

 

She hasn’t seen Lena since the morning that she gave her Kara’s note. It’s not that she hasn’t wanted to check up on her, but she’s been so focused on catching Lillian that she hasn’t had much time for anyone else.

 

Now, she finally has a night off and she’s determined to check up on the closed-off brunette. From what she’s heard, the CEO has been in her office for up to 18 hours a day. So, she heads to L-Corp, where she knows the CEO will still be working at almost ten o’clock on a Thursday night.

 

Jess isn’t behind her desk when she gets there, and Lena’s office door is wide open. Still, she knocks on it, as she pops her head in.

 

“Hey, stranger.” She walks in and shoots Lena a smile when the woman looks up from her laptop.

 

“Alex. It’s been awhile.” The brunette states. She doesn’t mean it as a jab, but Alex knows what she was hinting at.

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I should have checked in. I’ve just been trying to locate your mother and with everything else going on, it’s just been crazy.”

 

Lena nods, in acceptance. She knows how it is when work piles up and it feels like there’s not enough hours in the day to get it all done. She finally stands up from her desk and gives Alex a brief hug before leading them to the couch.

 

“Well, Agent, how have you been?” She asks, her tone a bit flirtier than she’d meant. Alex smirks at the tone. They sit down and angle their knees towards each other.

 

“I’ve been good. Trying to keep up with everything, you know? And how are you, Ms. Luthor?”

 

Lena shrugs. “Surviving.”

 

Alex frowns and reaches a hand to place over Lena’s. Something about Lena puts Alex at ease when she’s with her and both women pick up right where they left off.

 

“This time has been hard. I’ve been through similar situations, but this time I’ve had a hard time getting over everything.” The CEO is surprised at how at ease she feels when talking to Alex, but she doesn’t question it. There’s not many people she’s met that she feels comfortable talking to. Now that she thinks of it, there’s exactly two people. Alex and Lex. Before he turned murderous, that is.

 

“The nightmares are still bad, huh?” The red head reaches over to rub her thumb on the poorly concealed dark bags under Lena’s eyes.

 

“They usually fade away after a few days, but it’s bad this time.”

 

“Is there anything you can take to help you sleep?” Lena shakes her head.

 

“I don’t like taking pills. Hence why I didn’t take the pain killers you gave me for my ribs.”

 

Alex raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t question it. If Lena didn’t want to take them, that’s her decision.

 

“Maybe I could…I mean-I could sleep with you?” She blurts out. Alex takes her hand back and covers her face with her hands. Lena’s laughter doesn’t help curb her embarrassment.

 

“Well, Agent, you are quite forward.” Alex groans and shakes her head.

 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

 

Lena giggles again and Alex refuses to look at her. It isn’t until the laughter fades and Alex’s hands drop from her face that Lena decides to respond.

 

“Would you? I mean, I don’t want to be a burden, but it may be worth a try if you’re comfortable with it.” She keeps her eyes firmly on Alex’s knees as she asks. She feels desperate and needy, but she needs something to help her sleep or she’s going to eventually burn herself out.

 

“You aren’t a burden, Lena. And if I wasn’t comfortable with it I wouldn’t have offered.”

 

\--

 

And that’s how Alex ends up in Lena Luthor’s bed, her arm wrapped around the CEO’s waist. Lena’s back is pressed firmly against her front and sleeping soundly. It isn’t long before she herself is drifting off.

 

She wakes in the morning to the smell of fresh coffee. She stretches out on the mattress, before rolling out of bed and scampering her way into the kitchen, where she finds Lena.

 

The brunette is sitting at the kitchen island, typing away at her laptop. Alex looks at the clock, which reads 6 AM.

 

“Nope.” The word startles Lena, who didn’t hear Alex approaching. The agent doesn’t say another word as she grabs Lena’s arm and tugs her back to the bedroom.

 

“Alex, I need to finish sending emails. I can’t just-“ Alex cuts her off.

 

“Sleep.” She states, simply. She pushes Lena onto the bed and slides in next to her.

 

“Alex.” Lena tries to sound stern, but the aching exhaustion she feels overpowers any argument she was going to make.

 

Alex pulls the slightly shorter woman to her, so the woman’s head is on her chest.

 

“A few more hours of sleep won’t hurt you.”

 

When she wakes the second time, Lena is still pressed against her. Alex stifles a laugh as she looks down to see the usually composed CEO’s mouth hanging open and loud snores coming from her chest.

 

She doesn’t move, knowing the other woman needs all the sleep she can get. She runs her fingers through dark tresses, hoping that whatever is going through the woman’s unconscious mind steers clear of any nightmares.

 

Finally, after about an hour, Lena stirs awake. Alex looks down to meet sleepy green eyes that are looking up at her. She sends her a soft smile; leading Lena look away and nuzzle herself further into Alex’s chest.

 

“That was the first night since it happened that I slept through the night.”

 

Alex smiles at the sleepiness of the other woman.

 

“Why were you up so early?”

 

“I’m a CEO. I always get up that early. I usually don’t have a grumpy DEO agent to tug me back to my bedroom.”

 

Alex lets out a breathy chuckle and, without thinking, presses her lips to the top of Lena’s head. The CEO stiffens for a second at the feeling, but then melts her body into Alex’s.

 

Lena hums, contentedly. “We should probably get up.”

 

Alex groans and slides out from under Lena’s head, only to bury her own face into the CEO’s shoulder.

 

Lena giggles and brings a hand up to run through short red tresses.

 

“I’ll make you breakfast.” She throws her a bone. While she’d love nothing more than to stay in bed all day and cuddle with the agent, she does have a business to run and she’s already taken half the day off.

 

“You can cook?”

 

Lena rolls her eyes.

“Yes, the rich little Luthor did learn how to cook for herself.”

 

Alex smirks.

“We’ll see about that.” She replies, before rolls herself off the bed and heads for the bathroom.

 

Lena curses under her breath, as the bathroom door closes behind Alex.

“Alexa, how do you make pancakes?”

 

 


End file.
